


Recall

by rexrerezzed



Series: probably connected (tron one shots) [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Tron: Legacy, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed
Summary: “Do you remember how many cycles it was?”
Relationships: Ram (Tron) & Tron
Series: probably connected (tron one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta read, so all errors are my own.
> 
> Edit, Feb 15, '21: fixed up some of the microcycle calculations, because i still don't understand the tron time system in the slightest, but hopefully the numbers make more sense now :)

“Do you remember how many cycles it was?” Ram asks, breaking the silence. He and Tron had been waiting at the entry portal for just under a microcycle now, awaiting SamFlynn's reentry to the Grid. The User had been helping them return the system to habitable condition, so programs could simply live with their functions again, and his work was nearly complete. SamFlynn would probably only have to return a couple more times before Tron, Ram, and the others could help maintain their home on their own.

Ram’s sprawled on the steps of the portal's building, which still fittingly had the FLYNN sign displayed on top. As he and Tron waited, there wasn't much else to do in the bleak street but think. Ram lolls his head in Tron's direction, “In the Game Grid… how long—”

“Thirty-two microcycles, for me.” Tron looks up from where he was leaning on the nearest pillar of the building, "Two hundred two for you, as far as I remember.”

Ram sighs softly, “...Seems about right.”

Two hundred two microcycles… his runtime was only 258 microcycles before he derezzed the first time, last he calculated. Had he really spent more time captive than he had doing his normal actuarial function? And at least a thousand cycles had passed since his first derezz, how much had Ram missed? Was he even living at this point? Having been dead longer than he’d been alive… What did that even  _ mean _ ?

The smaller program speaks up again, “Do you remember anything about the system before the Game Grid?”

Tron’s brows furrow in consideration. He opens his mouth to speak, then pauses. “It was beautiful. Quite colorful, bright.” He looks into the street pensively, “And  _ alive. _ ”

Ram hums, “I can’t seem to remember too much before the Games.” He closes his eyes gently, trying to picture what he did remember of the ENCOM system (a hazy blur of lights and colors, screams and smiles). “Which is a shame, considering that’s our home system.”

Tron turns slightly to see Ram better from where he leaned, something distant glossing over his look, “I’ve been part of the Grid for… a thousand one hundred cycles now, longer than anywhere else. My memories of the old system are fleeting at best too.”

There was the soft noise of a couple far away lightcycle rezzing, then speeding off. The pair had heard the sound enough to know the build (4th Generation) and the occasion (a friendly race, they hoped).

“A thousand one hundred cycles…" Ram breathes, doing his best not to break the crisp emptiness of the street, "wonder how much has changed since then.”

“Not much, I hope.” 

They share a glance for a split second, with a muddled message of [ _ LONGING?/ROOTLESS?/LOST?/HOME? _ ] zapping between them. Tron turns to face the horizon through the deserted city street in front of them.

Ram looks into the black above, “...Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of something bigger that I've since ditched, but I liked this enough to share by itself I guess lol.  
> The idea was that Sam helps the Grid get back on its feet but then slowly lets the programs take care and control of their own world. Sam also helped Tron recover to a point where he's happy with who he is, and Ram is rerezzed along the way because I'm sure his actuarial programming would be helpful (and I just love Ram a lot and need more reasons to write him).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm (main) and @ quorras (tron sb)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
